


Rising Sun Cover Art

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is magic and mystery, and the Rising Sun is not the ruin of many a poor boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Sun Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/gifts), [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rising Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942513) by [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho), [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface). 



> Created as complementary cover art for the excellent story "Rising Sun" by Mizface and Hazelwho, in the 2015 dS_c6d Big Bang. I was a bit creative with the extent of Ray's magical tatts, and the gargoyles (which are technically grotesques in the pic) but we'll call that artistic licence.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/83f3/udzm20cgpaxaymdzg.jpg)

click through for full size

 


End file.
